


Au Revoir

by yanagay



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagay/pseuds/yanagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's Perspective based on Chapter 210 of Tennis no Oujisama (Manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir

_**"It would be great if we could be partners forever…"** _

 

His smile drawn lambently on his sweaty face.

 

It was detrimental, I have to be bear it.

 

I look away.

 

I need to hide it.

 

You called my name asking.

 

I said nothing but my chest was screaming.

 

_"I am sorry Sadaharu… I have to go."_

 

I took a glimpse of you one last time.

 

Carving you into my memory

 

_**"See you later, Sadaharu."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was posted on my blog first :) I am a first time writer so Im not really a writer but I would love to explore and learn more about this :D


End file.
